bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Laughy Gassy
Laughy Gassy was one of the Clown Dentists, hired by Todd. He is a recurring, minor character in [[Season 4|'Season 4']]. His first appearance was in ''The Judge''.'' Physical Apperance Personality Background Season 4 In [[The Judge|''The Judge]], at Tabbywood Apartments, Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter are announcing their new idea for PB Livin’ to Oxnard. Oxnard is beyond frustrated that they're still coming up with horrible ideas. Todd's newest idea is clown dentists, as he believes dentists dressing up as clowns, which he thinks all kids love—will help them be less afraid of going to them. Oxnard angrily corrects them, that a lot of kids are afraid of clowns. However, Mr Peanutbutter says he's already committed to the idea, frustrating Oxnard further. Todd says they'll get both clowns and dentists, and both groups can train each other. Diane then returns to her hotel room, finds clown dentists, and is rightfully shocked. Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter tell her to not let them bother her. She turns on the TV, and a news broadcast reveals that Jessica Biel is now running for governor against Woodchuck, with Katrina as her manager. Diane tells Mr. Peanutbutter he has to help Woodchuck win the race, because he has no idea what he's up against. He is not sure if it's the right thing for them, because it'll distract him from his and Todd's clown dentist business. Diane says it's definitely the best thing for him. At the hospital, Woodchuck has received lobster claws for hands, much to his dismay. A clown car arrives to his room, and out pop the clown dentists and Mr. Peanutbutter. He says he needs him for the campaign due to knowing both Katrina and Jessica since he was married to them. Woodchuck reluctantly agrees. The clowns and Mr. Peanutbutter go back in the clown car, and Mr. Peanutbutter backs out through the wall. In ''Ruthie'', Princess Carolyn returns to her old apartment, instead of going to her boyfriend Ralph's place, only to see Todd's horrifying Clown Dentist practice at work. Later that night, she drinks heavily at a party with Todd and the clowns, when Ralph comes over. An argument happens with Princess Carolyn revealing the miscarriage, and adding in the reveal that this is the fifth one she had throughout her life. In [[Lovin that cali lifestyle!!|''Lovin that cali lifestyle!!]], Todd is approached by Yolanda Buenaventura, a representative of Better Business Bureau. She comes to him because his clown dentist practice is not getting great reviews due to most of the dentists not being actually licensed, and most of the children finding them frightening. However, Todd proposes that he could turn his business into an entertainment company, and makes a deal that if he could make an entertaining show for Yolanda in a week, she could make them a legitimate business. If not, he will dissolve the business and set the clowns loose into the woods, and Yolanda agrees to the deal. Later, Todd struggles to get the clowns to practice, while Princess Carolyn has turned to drinking heavily due to the events of ''Ruthie. She is called back into work for a meeting with an inspiring writer, Flip McVicker. Now determined to get the project green-lit, she asks Todd to get a meeting with her with Lenny Turteltaub before passing out. Deciding to use it as an opportunity to practice, Todd and the clowns manage to get Princess Carolyn to her meeting with Turteltaub. Turteltaub suggests that she pitches the show to WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com, but when he asks who was the actor playing Philbert, she told him she didn't have a lead actor yet. One week later, Todd and the clowns present their show to Yolanda, but it fails to impress her, and Todd is forced to uphold his end of the deal. In ''What Time Is It Right Now'', Princess Carolyn's assistant,Stuart, brings her home as she went on another drinking bender and crashed her car. Todd brings her into the woods and ties her to a dentist chair to tell her to get herself together. Princess Carolyn, however, laments that when they find out that she forged BoJack's signature, the deal will end and her reputation and career will be over and she will be left with nothing. Todd, however, tells her that she doesn't need a family to have a child, and the only way out is through, lifting her spirits. However, they soon find the clown dentists Todd left behind are acting strange, and escape from them when they attack the two. It turns out that one of the clowns got infected with rabies from a raccoon and the other clowns also got infected as a result. Todd calls up Yolanda and convinces her to help him since she's partially responsible for the clowns being in the forest and it could damage the Better Business Bureau's reputation if word gets out. He was the first of the Clown Dentists to get rabies, which made him spread it to all of the team. Meanwhile, Todd and Yolanda are planning a trap to capture rabies infected clown dentists, but their plans fall apart and are forced to run off. When they get to a safe distance, a panting Yolanda remarks that she doesn't run much and needs to get in better shape, sparking inspiration from Todd. He makes a new business with the clowns now called "Run For Your Life: Escape The Rabid Clown Dentists!" which has people run away from the rabies clown dentists and gets them in better shape. This new business is deemed "better" by Yolanda, and Todd thanks Yolanda for her help. Before Yolanda leaves, she offers to take Todd on a date revealing herself as asexual as well, with a stunned Todd blissfully realizing that this is good for him. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Males